


Assess

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Kamski checks in.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Markus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Assess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“How’s its cooking?” Elijah Kamski asks, standing in the corner of the kitchen with his hip against the counter, his thick arms folded across his broad chest. He’s developed more muscle tone since his last visit, and his glasses have been replaced with colourless contacts. His question’s obviously directed at Carl, but his eyes skim down Markus’ body, and Markus notes the way they linger along the curve of his rear. He continues stirring the pasta sauce without comment. 

Carl seamlessly corrects, “He.”

Elijah lets out a small, humourless laugh and indulges his friend, though Markus can tell from his tone and mannerisms that he’s only making the concession to be polite. He phrases, “Are you enjoying how _he_ cooks?”

Carl sighs. “Yes. He’s excellent.” He’s clearly displeased with his friend’s antics, but he indulges Elijah anyway—as far as Markus can tell, they’re _close_. Carl’s wheelchair is parked in the doorway, though he usually has better things to do than watch Markus cook. Elijah insisted on following Markus, like he’s been doing since his arrival—perhaps checking in on his gift. Markus says nothing of it. 

There was one quick, fleeting moment where he and Elijah were alone and he almost said _thank you_ , because he enjoys serving Carl far more than he enjoyed the CyberLife labs. But then he blinked the thought away and realized how absurd it ever was—Markus doesn’t _enjoy_ anything. Perhaps he’s absorbed too much of Carl’s nonsensical, artistic outlook into his own programming. 

Markus notes Elijah wandering closer, stepping around him, _right behind him_ , flattening up against him—one of Elijah’s arms loops around his waist, one hand reaching up to smooth across his chest. Carl won’t be able to see it from where he’s sitting, but Elijah squeezes Markus’ left breast. Markus’ stirring pauses for a fraction of a second, and then it resumes. Elijah’s other hand skims down his side, gliding along his hip and curling along his inner thigh. Elijah muses, “It looks like he’s still in good shape. You’ve taken good care of him, Carl.”

With a note of long-suffering, Carl replies, “Don’t touch him like that.”

Elijah glances back at Carl. He’s still rubbing Markus’ chest through his shirt, stimulating his nipples; they rise and harden as any human’s would. Markus is built to please, though Carl never uses him for that. Elijah presses, “Why? You don’t mind, do you?”

Carl counters, “The question is if _Markus_ minds.”

Elijah doesn’t ask. But Markus asks _himself_. He runs the words through him— _does he mind being intimately touched by his creator? Would it be different if it were his owner? Does he want any of them to?_

He focuses in on Elijah’s palm subtly drawing up and down between his thighs. If Carl saw that, Markus knows he wouldn’t react favourably, but Elijah is shielding the view with his own body. Elijah lets the back of his thumb skim along the underside of Markus’ clothed cock. Markus knows his reaction is pure simulation. In the moment, that doesn’t matter to him. The only answer he can find is that Elijah’s touch feels _good_.

Markus enjoys pleasure. He likes being _desired_. Perhaps it would bother him if it were anyone else, but it pleases him that a man like Elijah Kamski is attracted to him. 

But Carl doesn’t like it. Markus doesn’t have to look back to judge the distress in Carl’s responses. Carl doesn’t like seeing Markus as a sexual object. 

So Markus won’t engage in any sexual programming. He loves Carl too deeply for that. 

Unasked, he answers, “I would prefer to continue dinner in peace.”

Elijah sighs. His breath creates a tickling sensation along the shell of Markus’ ear. But Elijah obligingly retreats, taking his tantalizing touch and the warmth of his body with him. He _tempted_ Markus. But Markus is no human, and temptation won’t undo him. 

Sounding appeased, Carl asks, “Now, did you come just to fondle my help, or do you actually want to see the painting I’m working on?”

Elijah chuckles, “Lead the way.”

Markus obediently leaves the sauce to simmer and wheels Carl to the studio.


End file.
